Thankful
by horanswhore
Summary: "You're the most understanding and sweetest guy I've ever met. I'm so thankful to have someone like you in my life. You mean so much to me."


**Author's Notes:** Nikki's oneshot. Random ending a bit. Read, enjoy, & review!  


* * *

Nikki sat at the edge of her bed, staring at the picture of her and her boyfriend. It was taken the last time she saw him which was about a month and a half ago. She went to one of his shows, knowing this would be the last time she would see him for a while, and took it. They were laced in each other's arms and right before Justin took the picture, Wade planted a kiss on her cheek. The picture couldn't have turned out anymore perfect.

"_Heath just take the picture already!" Wade shouted toward his buddy. "I gotta take her to the airport!"_

_ "Man, Nicks, can't you just stay with us?" Heath whined, handing Justin the camera instead. "You can travel the world, be with Wade, hang with us. Naw, mean?"_

_ She laughed uncontrollably when he said, "Naw, mean?" He tends to say that a lot now which she found herself saying sometimes. "You know I can't. I'm in my last year of college, but don't worry. I'm almost done," Nikki said, pulling the red headed, West Virginian man into a tight hug. Her boyfriend's best friends have become hers as well. She loved them like brothers. Plus, they were hilarious and loving, something you did not see in the ring or on television. Justin snapped a candid picture of Nikki and Heath hugging, then finally took one of Wade and her, so he could get her to the airport on time for her flight._

_ "Do you really have to leave me?" Wade asked before letting her go to her terminal._

_ "I don't want to, you know that, but school's pretty important right now," she replied._

_ "Well, when school's over you should join me on tour. I can talk Vince into letting you be our manager."_

_ "That'd be great, but we'll see. I love you, Wade."_

_ "I love you, too, Nikki." He gave her a long kiss before sending her off back to Florida._

She jumped at the sound of her phone ringing. She reached over and checked the caller id. It was Wade. She pushed the red button to ignore the call. She couldn't talk to him right now, not after what she's done. For him being gone for almost two months, a lot had happened to Nikki. She met a guy at school, slept with him without thinking, and everyday that Wade called, she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. She had to do this in person. She had to tell Wade the truth the next time he came home. Which happened to be today.

Her phone rang a second time and she just let "End of Days" by Thunderwood play until it stopped. Nikki sighed heavily, hopping out of bed and headed downstairs. To her surprise, there she found Wade, home from the road with a bouquet of lavender roses, her favorite kind.

"Wade!" she shouted, more shocked than happy.

"I've been calling you all day. Why haven't you answered?" he questioned, his thick British accent coming through. He came forward, handing her the roses and embracing her in a tight hug. He missed her so much. "I missed you." He then planted a kiss on her lips.

"Sorry. I was watching movies in the theater and I probably didn't hear it, but I missed you, too."

Wade's face scrunched up when he saw the look on Nikki's face. It wasn't as happy as it was supposed to look. He imagined a much happier and excited look on her face when he got home. Something must be wrong. He asked her, but she wouldn't answer. Something was eating her up inside.

"You know you could tell me what's wrong," he reminded her.

Nikki sat on the couch, pulling her legs up to her chest and hugging them. It was now or never and she had to tell Wade. It wasn't fair to him to not know. "I know I can. It just hurts thinking about telling you because I know you'll hate me," she admitted. Wade kneeled down, getting on her level. He enlaced his hands with hers, kissing the backs of them. "I can never hate you, Nikki. I love you," he reminded her. She smiled slightly. "I love you, too, Wade. I really do," she replied. She kissed his forehead, sighed, and confessed everything to him.

His reaction was unexpected. Nikki reckoned he'd throw a fit, get angry, kick her out of their house. Instead he was calm and he comforted her. Why was he being like this?

"You do know I just told you I had sex with someone else," she reminded him.

"I know that and I appreciate you telling me," Wade cooly replied. "I'm not gonna leave you like this, Nicks. I'd never leave you. I love you too much to let you go just because you slept with someone else. I know that other people would get furious and break up right away, but I can't. Something inside of me is telling me that I can't let you go. We can get through this."

Nikki burst into tears and hugged him with all her might. She didn't deserve him and he surely didn't deserve her cheating on him. "I don't deserve you," she cried, then breaking away from him. Her watery eyes looked at Wade. He had a slight smile on his face still. "It was a mistake, love. I know that and you do, too. Why are you taking this so hard on yourself? I forgave you."

"Because you don't deserve to be cheated on. He took advantage of my vulnerability and I let him. I didn't ask him to stop once while we were doing it."

"And you should stop feeling guilty. I forgave you and I'm not letting you out of my grip and you make sure I never find out where he lives or else I'm going to go down there and beat him to a pulp," Wade said, trying to make light of their situation. It worked because he finally saw a smile shine from his girlfriend.

"Why are you so understanding?" she wondered.

"Because I love you and I know we're not married, but I will love you until death do us part."

"You're so cheesy," she giggled. It took her awhile to get why Wade forgave her so quickly, but she was glad she did. It was a stupid mistake to sleep with someone else and she vowed to herself to never do it again, no matter how vulnerable she was.

"Oh, and I've got one more surprise for you," Wade smirked, pulling her up and tugging her toward the front door. Nikki raised an eyebrow. She was very curious to see her surprise. They stepped onto the porch and right on cue, a white Range Rover with a huge red bow on top pulled into the driveway. Justin and Heath's heads popped out and yelled, "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Nikki!" She smiled like an idiot. "You bought me a car?" she pouted, smiling through it as she wrapped her arms around Wade's waist. "Not just a car. It's the one you've always wanted. Happy Birthday, love," he grinned, giving her a kiss.

"Thank you, but you know you didn't have to buy me a car for my birthday," she said.

"I know. I wanted to," he replied.

"But having you here is good enough of a present."

"I know, but I wanted to buy you car," he repeated.

"But-"

"Oh, stop being stubborn and let's go check out your new car."

Nikki hugged her best friends, happy to see them. She spent the rest of her birthday with her three favorite guys. They took her shopping and out to dinner. She honestly thought her day would go from bad to worse, but she was wrong. She was glad she was. This turned out to be a better birthday than she expected.

"Wade, can I tell you something I haven't told you in awhile?" Nikki asked him.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he replied.

"You're the most understanding and sweetest guy I've ever met. I'm so _thankful_ to have someone like you in my life. You mean so much to me."

With that, they shared a long, passionate kiss.  


* * *

**Author's Notes: **How did you like it?


End file.
